Hermosa Oscuridad
by Alderblitz
Summary: Cuando Mikasa Ackerman, una joven reservada y taciturna proveniente de la región de María, ingresa a la preparatoria de Trost, piensa que es lo más aburrido que le pudo haber ocurrido en la vida, pero lo que no sabe, es que su vida está lejos de ser todo menos aburrida, gracias a Jean Kirstein. Un buscapleitos sin remedio que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y el cual está en l
1. Así somos los chicos malos

**ASÍ SOMOS LOS CHICOS MALOS**

1

La preparatoria de Trost era una de las más influyentes dentro de los territorios de la región de Rose, también tenía muchos jóvenes provenientes de la ciudad y sus alrededores, así como de la región de María, que tenía la fama de poseer una excelente calidad academia y deportiva.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la clase de química, y Jean tenía en mente un plan maestro (a su parecer) de como conquistar el corazón de la chica que se mantenía embobado desde hace un tiempo.

-Escucha Marco, hoy es el día en el que Mikasa caerá rendida a mis encantos. -Exclamó a Jean mientras sacudía descuidadamente un par de Fiolas repletas de químicos que sostenía en cada mano.

-Si Jean, como tú digas ... ¡Oye ten cuidado con eso!

\- ¡Descuida hombre !, lo tengo todo controlado, ahora bien, como te decía, esta vez voy en serio. ¡Tengo un plan maestro! -exclamó emocionado mientras miraba de reojo a su chica. -Estuve investigando sobre todas las cosas que a ella le gustan, ya sabes; cosas sobre magia, wicca y todas esas chorradas -Río al tiempo que posaba el brazo sobre el cuello de acercó más a él (con la fiola aún en la mano).

\- ¡Ten cuidado, eso es peligroso!

\- ¿La magia?

-No Jean, esa fió ...

-Shhh, silencio ¿acaso no veo que estoy explicando algo sumamente trascendental? -En la importancia del rostro de su amigo hablamos de forma confidente con él. -veras, entre todo lo que estuve leyendo descubrí como hacer un hechizo de amor, bueno, en realidad es algo así como un vapor. Cuando ella lo inhala quedará encantada por mí.

\- ¡Hay no! ... -Marco tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el plan de Jean.

-Trabajé toda la semana en recolectar los materiales y lo tengo casi todo listo. Ahora espera y veras. -Diciendo esto Jean se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba otro compañero de clase.

\- ¡Dame esto perdedor! -De inmediato le arrebató el matraz que tenía en la mesa.

\- ¡Jean por favor, lo necesito! -Armin se dejó y fue tras él. Jean al darse cuenta se dio media vuelta y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Que no te dije que lo necesito, tonto !? -en el acto Armin sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos quejándose por el golpe.

\- ¡No tenías que golpearme!

-Pues tú te lo buscas, ¡ahora piérdete!

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Armin ?! -Eren, otro compañero de la clase, se levantó de su asiento junto a Armin y se fue para parar frente a él. -Ahora devuélveselo -Le ordenó al tiempo que él y Jean empezaban a provocarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Quieres pelear Jeager? ¡Ven acá para que te de una paliza! - le dijo mientras reía y se paraba provocadoramente frente a él.

Jean era así, un buscapleitos sin remedio, que si bien rayaba en delincuente juvenil no se puede catalogar como un sujeto peligroso, sino más bien como un cretino, bravucón y antisocial.

-Ya para Eren, no hace falta que peleen, acá tengo otro matraz. Además, tenemos que terminar la prueba. -Eren, aunque no contento tuvo que admitir que Armin tenía razón, sus notas en la química no iban del todo bien, por lo que era mejor terminar esa prueba pronto.

-Está bien-bufó Eren y regreso al lado de Armin para terminar con su trabajo. Jean por su parte volvió a la mesa junto a Marco.

-Jean eso no era necesario, yo tenía otro matraz.

\- ¿¡Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, Marco !?

\- ¿Acaso sabía que ibas a necesitar?

\- ¡Debiste suponerlo! -Tras esto, Marco solo lo vio con expresión atónita.

-Como el mar, vamos a lo importante, necesito encantar a mi chica y decir esto tomo las dos cosas y el matraz e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encuentra Mikasa.

Justo al otro extremo del laboratorio se encontraban dos jóvenescitas trabajando en el silencio completo, la quietud era tan extrema que hasta resultaba incómodo. Mikasa Ackerman podría decir que no tenía la mejor relación con Annie Leonhardt, su actual compañera de laboratorio.

\- ¿Pero qué día bueno hace hoy no creen chicas? - Río Jean, quien de pronto creo junto a las dos. Ninguna notó cuando él estuvo cerca hasta que abrió la boca.

-Y aquí empezamos -suspiro Annie -Mejor me voy, esto se volverá desesperante. -Inmediatamente tomo sus cosas y se alejó del encuentro.

Aquí vamos de nuevo suspiró Mikasa.

-Jean ¿ahora qué quieres? - preguntó ella con voz aburrida, no entendía porque él siempre tenía que molestarla; es decir, ¿qué chicas andaban detrás de ese delincuente? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella su propia víctima?

\- ¡Oh vamos Mikasa! ¿Qué pasa con ese tono? Solo he venido a darte un poco de mi cariño, no seas tan malo con el hombre que te ama.

-Te comento que no necesito tu cariño, además estoy ocupado, tengo que terminar esta prueba o de lo contrario perderé puntos ... Algo que deberías hacer tú también, por cierto. -Y con eso prosiguió con su trabajo.

-Ni hablar, déjame ayudarte -Sin esperar respuesta coloco todo lo que traía consigo en la mesa que antes ocupaba Annie, puso un mechero y el matraz, vertió el líquido de una de las películas y espero a que el contenido se calentara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso no es lo que dice el instructivo de trabajo, y además, no necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¡Oh sí, claro que la necesitas! -Acto seguido vertió la mezcla de la fiola restante. El líquido se vació por completo combinándose con el que ya estaba caliente en el agua, al principio no ocurrió nada en particular; pero después de unos segundos, el nuevo contendido comenzó a burbujear vigorosamente.

\- ¿Jean que hiciste? -pregunto Mikasa con voz preocupada, desde su punto de vista que parecía ser una reacción química peligrosa.

-Solo los mezcle, por cierto ¿ya estas preparada para el campamento de verano? Si quieres te puedo llevar a cabo una tienda donde comprar cosas para acampar, elegir una bonita tienda y un saco para que te mantengas calientito por la noche cuando tú y yo ...

-Jean, creo que deberíamos alejarnos d ... -En ese preciso instante Mikasa observará como rápidamente la mezcla se volvió espuma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió sobre Jean tumbándolo de espaldas, al momento que ambos cayeron al suelo y la mezcla explotó.

De inmediato, algunos compañeros corrieron para ver si se encontraban bien, pero la imagen que se encontró en la dispersión definitiva, cualquiera que tuviese ese momento.

Las risas en un lugar inundo, aun inconsciente de lo que pasaba Jean se frotó la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué demonios se están riendo todos ahora? -Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Mikasa pegado a su cara. Casi al mismo tiempo ella también incorporó su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Jean pegada a la suya.

\- ¡JEAN! -hasta que se haya hecho hacia atrás quedando sentada sobre su compañero en una posición que no sea la misma, sintiendo una extraña sensación entre sus piernas.

-Oh linda, ¿ya te pusiste calentorra jejeje? -reclinándose sobre si quedo cara a cara con ella. - dame un beso.

Mikasa en extremo avergonzada le dio una bofetada. - ¡Eres un idiota Jean! -acto seguido lo volví a abrir un par de veces más.

\- ¡Ya me rindo! Para por favor -exclamo Jean alzando las manos en señal de sumisión.

\- ¡Entonces quita esa fea cara de mi vista!

-Claro que lo haría ... si te bajaras de mí.

Algunas otras risas se escucharon después de esta aclaración, Mikasa ahora furiosa y sumamente humillada se quitó de encima de una vez y espero más recogió sus cosas en silencio y salió a toda prisa del laboratorio.

Jean aun en el suelo observo a Marco que se acercaba -Marco, creo que la pócima de amor funcionó, ella ahora me ama.

\- ¿Estas bromeando, verdad Jean?

-Con cosas del amor yo no bromeo Marco.

Sasha logro llegar a Mikasa cerca de las escaleras que conducían a los jardines.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto su amiga

\- ¡Jean es increíble! ¿Por qué siempre actúa de esa manera? Siempre hace las cosas simples de la vida en vuelvan complicadas.

-Según me ha contado Marco, Jean también lo ha hecho porque tú lo pones nervioso.

\- ¡¿What?! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que me ha comentado Marco, que en general Jean no actúa tan torpemente y que es un chico decente.

\- ¿Decente? Siempre está golpeando a alguien, o manteniendo una actitud de matón.

-Marco me dijo que lo hace para impresionarte. -se encogió de hombros.

-Espera un momento -Mikasa se detuvo en seco. - ¿Por qué tú y Marco estás hablando de nuestra relación con Jean?

-Oh vaya ¿entonces si tienen una relación? Jajaja -cuando Sasha se lo proponía podía ser irritante.

Mikasa sonrojada lo negó rotundamente en el acto. - ¡Por supuesto que no !, ¡deja de tergiversarlo todo! -Mikasa le dedico una mirada solidaria. -se supone que eres mi amiga ¿no? ¿No deberías estar apoyándote en vez de estar fastidiando? -Sasha no pudo evitar reír escandalosamente.

-Sí, lo siento demasiado aún entre risas -no puedo evitar reírme a costa tuya, de verdad lo siento. -Mikasa observando los brazos cruzados bajó la cabeza y simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien, como sea, solo olvidemos ese asunto ¿sí? -ambas chicas caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del edificio Una vez ahí Mikasa retomo la palabra.

-Por cierto, Sasha. Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para ese estúpido campamento, ¿no vienes? -pregunto entusiasmada. -partimos mañana y aun me faltan algunas cosas, de paso, pasar por unos _smoothies_ .

\- ¡Agh! Me encantaría ir, pero tengo una tutoría de trigonometría con Armin -lamento Sasha -ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llego tarde. -se excusó un tanto apenada.

-Oh, está bien, no hay problema ¿necesitas que te compre algo?

\- ¿Podrías traerme salchichas enlatadas?

\- ¡Pero ya compraste seis latas!

\- ¡Pero me preocupa que me acaben antes de que termine el campamento! -chillo con una preocupación que parecía genuina. - ¿Y si no logro cazar ni un pez y me quedo sin nada que comer?

\- ¡Sasha! -Grito Mikasa perdiendo la paciencia, la mano para numerar sus argumentos y comenzó con sus alegatos -Primero, no vamos a cazar la comida, nos van a dar ¿Qué leyó la circular que dio el profesor Shadis? segundo, ¿Por qué te preocupan las experiencias al aire libre? -y casi en un susurro se acercó a Sasha para compartir su información secreta. - ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestros días de chicas exploradoras?

\- ¡Shhh! Cállate alguien podría escucharnos. -inmediatamente ambas a su alrededor verificando que nadie las que están cubiertas.

-En la vez de más salchichas te gustaría comprar malvaviscos ¿te parece?

\- ¡Si está bien !, pero que sean dos bolsas.

\- ¡Sasha!

-Solo bromeo -Sasha río forzadamente.

-En fin, nos vemos mañana -ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada una tomo su camino.

Mikasa camino a la par de cuadras hasta que llego al centro comercial TROST • MALL. Una vez allí se tomó su tiempo para visitar algunas tiendas de camping, seleccionó varios artículos útiles para poder sobrevivir el fin de semana en la naturaleza. Debía admitir que su ahora era una experiencia previa en los niños exploradores resultaba útil en momentos como estos. Cuando terminé las compras, me fui al supermercado a por algunos alimentos. No se demoró demasiado, se llevó algunas golosinas y malvaviscos, todo lo necesario para pasar la noche de camping.

Una vez que pagó se dispuso a salir del centro comercial, estaba en un punto de marcharse que no tenía tiendas de su interés en ese lugar más que solo cosas vitales como tiendas de ropa y cultura donde solo acudía a gente idiota y superficial; tiendas de zapatos incomodos, feos y delicados; tiendas de comida cara y _fantasía_ . Como mucho la librería era lo mejor que tenía el centro comercial, después de haberlo pensado mejor echar un vistazo a ese último lugar.

Se acercó al mostrador en el que se colocó las bolsas de compras sin decir la contraseña, y se guardó la contraseña; a continuación, se dirigió a las estanterías de libros y una de las dependencias de la tienda le ofreció su ayuda, pero ella pasó de largo en silencio. Mikasa siempre había sido así, al menos desde la secundaria. Todo comenzó en la misma época en que era un vivir con su primo Levi, después de que los padres de ella perdieron la vida en un asalto, un evento que la hace por varios meses consternada y sin habla. Levi, que si se preocupaba por Mikasa, cuidaba el tiempo para cuidarla y brindarle el ambiente familiar que ella había perdido. Como resultado de todo eso se volvió una chica taciturna.

Le gustaba fantasear mucho con la literatura, siempre había sido una buena forma de escapar de la realidad. Con el tiempo sus gustos literarios han atravesado varias etapas, pasando por las novelas de fantasía en la que valientes caballeros, guerreros elfos, enanos y magos luchaban contra fieros dragones; en donde el bien siempre triunfaba contra el mal y donde existe el amor de verdad. Pero esa fue una de tantas etapas, conforme pasó el tiempo fue introducir en un nivel literario más oscuro, como por ejemplo, el horror cósmico de HP Lovecraft.

Uno de los libros de la estantería era mucho más antiguo, era un volumen de "En las montañas de la locura", una edición de _lujo_ con tapa dura e ilustraciones, ya pesar de que ya había leído ese libro hace mucho tiempo atrás, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar una hermosa escena como esta, ¡sin duda las ilustraciones de los eventos acontecidos en la Antártida se verían increíbles!

Sin que se pierda la cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando. Una de las trabajadoras de la tienda se acercó a ella para avisarle que pronto iban a cerrar; Mikasa asustada, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y observó rápidamente el reloj de pared que tenía en la librería, a las 10:30 p.m.

¡Por las tres murallas! Ya es tardísimo. Pensé afligida, una esta vez en otro lugar que me hizo llegar a casa caminando a paso veloz, salí a toda prisa hacia la estación de Autobuses con la esperanza de encontrar algo más tarde. ¡Nada! la estación estaba vacía.

Demonios

Tomo el bulevar principal junto al centro comercial, la opción que más abajo está en la parada. Después de caminar a la par llegó a una intersección, donde al otro lado de la calle logro divisar un grupo de idiotas ruidosos, los que parecían estar bebiendo en la acera.

¡Tssk!

Regreso sobre sus pasos y trato de cruzar hacia el otro lado, esperando que los imbéciles no la hayan notado. Llegó a la otra calle, justo en la esquina de los tipos que salieron al paso.

\- ¡Oh miren! Me encontré a Morticia ¡jajajaja! - grito uno de los rufianes, llamando a los otros tres que se encontraban al otro lado de la calle, los cuales entre risas se acercaron rodeándola.

\- ¿De qué hablas hombre ?, no ves que es la chica vampiro ¿Por qué no vienes y me chupas el cuello nena? ¡Ajajaja!

\- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! -hablo muy seria Mikasa tratando de pasar entre los sujetos, los cuales le cerraron más el paso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? ¿No ves que el cementerio queda por allá? -Le dijo el rufián al tiempo que exhalaba todo lo aliento etílico en la cara. - ¿Por qué no nos muestras dónde es tu tumba, quizás solo recostarnos un rato? -Esta vez se acercó a ella tomándole la muñeca.

Mikasa furiosa está a su alrededor, está vacío, una excepción de un vehículo que venía acercándose a la intersección y el que definitivamente no ayudaba. De un tirón hizo que el soltaran.

\- ¡Déjenme ir de una vez maldita sea! ¿Acaso una chica no puede pasar por la maldita calle sin que la acosen?

\- ¿Acoso? -Todos los tipos se volvieron a ver con risas maliciosas. No es que seamos acosadores, solo que los chicos nos ponemos un poco traviesos por la noche. -No te enojes nena, solo estamos jugando -se dijo otro que tenía atrás y que la tomo entre el cuello y el hombro. Fue el colmo para Mikasa.

\- ¡A mí no me toques! -gritó furiosamente al tiempo que le asesinaba un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompió el tabique nasal en el acto.

El hombre aulló y en el acto cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Maldita perra! -gritaron los demás, mientras que los sujetaron a los brazos.

¡Ahora vamos a ponernos a llorar maldita puta ! - le gritó en la cara el tipo que la interceptó primero, mientras la tomaba de la quijada.

¡Mierda! pensó afligida Mikasa.

De pronto, la escena fue interrumpida por el chillar de unos neumáticos. Las luces del vehículo que antes venían por la avenida, habían aumentado la velocidad y la dirección hacia ellos. Un par de rufianes se apartaron del lugar, pero para sorpresa, el coche hizo una _deriva_ . Los dos rufianes que estaban intentando escapar fueron golpeados por el costado del vehículo, el cual los mando a volar.

Finalmente, el auto quedo frente a ellos, Mikasa sorprendida pudo ver entre el humo que aún salía de los neumáticos, la figura de un caballo plateado incrustado al frente de la carrocería. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡MIKASA! -casi de un salto, un tipo con _chaqueta_ de cuero negro bajo del auto y corrió rápidamente hacia el rufián que había sujetado un Mikasa por el rostro.

\- ¡Suéltala hijo de puta! -Sin esperar encontrará el tipo del _chaleco_ golpeó con un tubo de hierro al rufián justo arriba del ojo derecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas bruscamente. El otro que tenía una Mikasa sujeta de la rama, la soltó inmediatamente y corrió despavorido calle abajo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vuelvo loco? ¿Eh? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? -Gritaba mientras empezaba a dar grandes zancadas tras él - ¡Ven acá pedazo de mierda! -cuando el tipo de la _chaqueta_ se encuentra detrás del rumbo Mikasa corrió tras el tomándolo por el brazo.

\- ¡JEAN! - le grito mientras lo detenía firmemente.

\- ¿¡WHAT!?

\- ¡Los vas a matar!

\- ¿¡Y QUE !? ¡Te estaban jodiendo! ¿¡Cómo no voy a querer matarlos !? ¡Lo más mínimo que se merecen que les rompa cada uno de sus malditos huesos por ponerte las manos encima!

-Bueno que, yo no ... pues, ¡te vas a meter en problemas idiota! -nunca antes había visto actuar a Jean de una forma tan violenta. Si, era verdad que él siempre estaba propiciando palizas en un estudiante inocente, pero nunca había hecho algo a ese nivel. Realmente se estaba comportando como todo un bravucón, un muy tierno bravucón.

\- ¡Es que me encabronan los sujetos así! -y dijo esto le metió una patada en el trasero a uno de los tipos que estaban en el suelo. - ¡Lárguese antes de que los remate a todos! -los temas que aún se pueden mover a los más golpeados, saliendo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

\- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo, imbécil! ¡Esta nos la vas a pagar!

\- ¡Los espero cuando quieran! -les respondió mientras agitaba el tubo de hierro.

Ambos esperaron a que los rufianes se fueran. Sin mediar palabras, Jean se dirigió a donde estaban las compras de Mikasa, las levanto del suelo y luego las otras en el automóvil.

\- ¡¿Oye que haces ?!

-Nos vamos señorita -y cogiéndola de la mano la arrastro sin esfuerzo tampoco- hasta la puerta del pasajero y la abrió.

-Ni siquiera pienses que iré contigo. -Jean no dijo nada, encendió el auto y se recostó sobre el techo del mismo.

-Puedo esperar toda la noche, listo para sostener la cabeza entre sus manos, pero me preocupa que los tipos de antes llamen a sus amigotes. Si pretendes esperarlos, puedes prestar el tubo de hierro para que los enfrentes, tú usaremos la llave inglesa. -al terminar la frase le guiño el ojo, luego se quedó observando fijamente sin decir nada más con un rostro que a ella le resulto realmente molesto ... y muy encantador. ¡Esa maldita sonrisa de cretino! -pensó al tiempo que su corazón latía más rápido.

\- ¡Ah! Está bien, pero más te vale que no estés planeando nada raro -entró al auto y lo sentiste en el lugar del copiloto, el cuero del asiento chillo cuando se acomodó. Imitándola, Jean entro también.

\- ¡Sera mejor que te coloques el cinturón de seguridad y te agarres!

\- ¿¡What!? - antes de que ella pueda preguntar más, Jean acelero el auto y paso la palanca de cambios a la primera velocidad de forma súbita, lo que provocó que arrancara quemando los neumáticos y que ella se pegara de vez en cuando. Dejaron el lugar atrás mientras el motor rugía como los mil demonios.

El vehículo atravesaba el bulevar a toda velocidad, como si tratara de un caballo salvaje, aunque de hecho lo era. Se trata de un Ford Mustang de los viejos, con un motor V8 de 4.9 L, lo que lo volvía indómito y salvaje, justo como su dueño.

Jean tocó a su compañera de reojo, su perfil iluminado por el reflejo de las luces nocturnas le ofreció un aura de belleza mística, como una diosa ctónica. El silencio inundaba el interior del Mustang, cosa que no le molestaba a Jean, el hecho de observar su noche, la noche en la que bajaba por el abdomen. Su cuello delgado adornado con una gargantilla que se ajusta en el sitio exacto donde se puede saborear su piel de porcelana, el escote de su camisa que deja entre entre sus clavículas marcadas y que muestra su pequeño encaje negro del sostén de la sujeta firmemente sus pechos. Ella se dio cuenta de sus fugaces miradas iba absorta observando el camino que pasaba a través de la ventana.

Después de avanzar por cuadras Jean decidió romper el encanto del silencio.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estabas deambulando tan noche por la ciudad?

-Necesitaba realizar algunas compras.

\- ¿Qué clase de compras?

-Compras para el campamento, tonto.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste de compras hasta ahora y tan tarde? -Mikasa lo observó sorprendido por un instante y trato torpemente de respondedor, pero solo pudo articular palabras sin sentido.

-Bueno, porque yo ... ¡espera! -Lo miro fijo por un instante - ¿¡Desde cuándo tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago !?

-Por qué lo de hoy fue muy imprudente, ¡además es tardísimo! -se dijo que el reloj del radio 11:20 pm -tu primo debe estar muy preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vivo con mi primo? -pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Porque tú lo mencionaste en el primer día de clases - Jean recordaba muy bien la presentación de Mikasa en su primer día en la preparación de Trost, un inicio de año.

A Mikasa le sorprendió que él recordara ese dato -Seguro lo memoriza porque es un pervertido que ella con un tono burlón cuando se hundía en el sillón cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Claro que no fue por eso! -negó de inmediato él, muy ofendido.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué fue ?, tu solo le prestas la atención a los estudiantes que se convierten en tus victimas - lo observan expectante, se siente muy querido por saber cómo responder.

-Bueno, pues, yo ... yo lo recuerdo simplemente porque nunca en la vida había visto una chica con un cabello tan hermoso como el tuyo. -respondió Jean de una forma muy tonta sin quitar la vista del camino. Mikasa sorprendida y ruborizada al mismo tiempo, no pudo responder nada y mejor girar la cabeza para seguir observando por la ventana. Seras demasiado nerviosa como para respondedor algo como ofensivo como solía hacerlo.

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ambos. Cuando estaban a tres cuadras de la casa de ella, Jean volvió a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Tu primo aun no te ha llamado?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Me sorprende, aun no estás en casa y ya es muy tarde ... Lo normal es que se preocupe ¿no?

\- ¡Ah! Eso ... es que él no está en casa, hoy lo toca en su trabajo, por eso no sabe que aún no llegó.

-Ya veo ...

-No importa que te deje entrar, ¡por qué no lo lie!

\- ¡Jajaja! Tranquila, no estaba pensando en eso precisamente.

\- ¿Entonces en qué? -Jean respondido con una sonrisa, sin palabras, justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de la casa donde vivía Mikasa, Jean acelero el auto alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Jean! ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- ¿Qué te parece que tenemos una cita justa ahora?

\- ¿What? ¡No !, ¡llévame una casa de vuelta! -ordeno Mikasa muy molesta.

-Tranquila, solo quiero mostrarte un lugar especial, prometo traerte una casa sin falta y sin tratar de entrar ¿está bien? -la observación por un instante para tratar de deducir su respuesta.

Después de un silencio corto Mikasa considerado la situación.

\- ¿No pretendes hacerme nada raro?

-Por supuesto que no señorita, ¿cuándo fue tratado de hacer algo raro contigo?

\- ¿Quieres empezar a enumerar todas las cosas raras que haces? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo en el laboratorio? ¿Qué me puede decir de la vergüenza que me pasa en el gimnasio el otro día?

\- ¡Oh vamos! No fue tan malo, solo que me falla el cálculo un poquito.

Mikasa abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jean la interrumpió.

-Está bien, lo admito. A veces tiendo una cagarla. -buscó en su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca sin encenderlo. -no es que tú también lo es de tonto, es que me pones nervioso y es cuando la cago.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres que crea eso? -pregunto mientras lo observaba esperando su respuesta. Jean la miro por un instante y prendió su cigarrillo con el encendedor del auto y se sonrió sin decir nada.

\- ¡Ahg! Como sea ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un secreto

\- ¡JEAN! Ni creas que iré a un bar contigo.

-No iremos a un bar

\- ¿Pretendes llevarme a un motel?

\- ¡Jajaja! Para eso mejor en el auto ¿no crees? -Señalo a la parte trasera del Mustang con una sonrisa pícara -Solo guardo mis herramientas de trabajo y ya nos queda el motel del amor.

-Ni en tus sueños ... -Mikasa, aun así, hecho un vistazo a la vista atrás y observando muchas herramientas de mecánica, incluido el tubo de hierro con el que llego partiendo a su rescate. - ¿Por qué llevas todo eso ahí?

-Es que salí tarde del trabajo y no me quedo tiempo de guardarlo todo.

\- ¿Trabajas? -Pregunto Mikasa fingiendo sorpresa -Yo pensé que subsistías robando los almuerzos de los nerds.

-Que graciosa, pues sí, soy ayudante de mecánico, aparte de que me pagan decentemente, me deja meterle mano a mi precioso. -Jean giro bruscamente el volante, tomando la autopista que conduce a la parte alta de la ciudad. El camino se hizo bastante solo en esa hora de la noche, por lo que Jean se dio el gusto de presionar el acelerador cuanto quiso.

Mikasa se dedicó por su parte a la orilla de la carretera, la cual estaba oscura y no mostraba nada en particular, y así fue como resultó ser bastante agradable, la brisa entraba por la ventana y la refrescaba, por un momento se se por el retrovisor y las colas estaban torcidas por una tonelada mientras que miraba de reojo por Jean, el cual iba bastante concentrado conduciendo. En ese perfil, la persona que aprende, si solo no abriera la boca y no se mueve, ¿qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando? se reprimió sola volviendo a prestar atención a su reflejo, se soltó ambas coletas y se ordenó el cabello con los dedos, realmente era molesto usar esas coletas todo el día, la sensación de libertad que siente en su cuero cabelludo le resultato placentero. Después de un momento de observación en el reflejo y de ver un Jean de reojo otra vez, decidió dejar su cabello suelto. No se ve tan mal, y además no es que me quiera ver bonita, no para él ... Cuando se dio cuenta que sus orejas estaban muy calientes, al igual que su rostro.

-Por favor, mira a tu derecha -Dijo Jean de pronto con un tono de voz caballeroso, sacando una Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah? Si, está bien -De inmediato levanto la vista para observar lo que su molesto compañero de estudio, ante sus ojos apareció un oscuro abismo, el cual estaba iluminado con muchas pequeñas estrellas naranjas en la tierra y sobre ese abismo ascendía el cielo brillante y claro donde se coronaba una enorme Luna llena.

\- ¿Estamos en ...? -comenzó a decir Mikasa cuando fue interrumpida por Jean, el cual se terminaba de estacionar.

-Sí, estamos en el mirador de Trost. Bonita vista ¿no crees? -preguntó sonriente mientras se bajaba del Mustang con un objeto en la mano y otro cigarrillo en la boca pasando por el sobre del automóvil.

Mikasa un poco dudativa, lo observa desde dentro del auto por un instante sin bajarse.

-Ven Mikasa, la vista es increíble ¿o crees que hay un asesino serial en el bosque? ¿De qué matan las madres a la hora que están haciendo cariño cachondo rico? -Jean rio fuertemente con solo imaginar todo eso.

-Si ese fuera el caso no haymos de que preocuparnos ¿no? -Dijo Mikasa, cuando al final se bajaba del auto - ¡Por qué no somos ni parejita, ni nos vamos a dar ningún tipo de cariñito cachondo! -Déjame una expresión de molestia a Jean por un instante, luego relajo el rostro y se disculpó con la bonita vista que tenía al frente. Realmente era un lugar muy bello.

Inesperadamente, una ráfaga de viento frío con rigor, Mikasa, en un intento de mantenerse caliente, se cubrió con sus brazos. Jean que la observaba desde el otro lado del auto, se puso de pie y se quitó la _chaqueta_ para ofrecérselo a ella.

-Toma, hace un poco de frío por acá, y tu ropa es muy escotada.

\- ¿What? No gracias, así estoy bien. -respondió Mikasa con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila, no lo he rociado con feromonas -bromeó, mientras mantenía tu puesto extendido hacia ella. -Aparte de las mías, naturalmente.

-Eso lo hace aún más asqueroso.

-Vamos, solo tómala, te vas a resfriar. No bajare el brazo hasta que la tomes.

-Bueno, esa es una buena forma de castigo por toda la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar hasta ahora. -yo suavemente y tomo el jaket _,_ realmente hacía frío.

Cuando se lo coloco se pudo sentir el olor de ese perfume tan horrible que usaba Jean, aun así, el aroma gustaba ese. Tenia Que admitir Que El calor del _jaket_ se sentia muy bien, Ahora ya podia Disfrutar de ESE hermoso lugar pecado Parecer vibrador humano. Si tan solo es la compañía fuera de otra, algo así como su gato, por ejemplo; sería aún mejor.

\- * _Pst_ * -Se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y se observó un Jean empinándose una lata de cerveza, junto a él, había otras cinco amarradas sobre el capó.

\- ¡Toma! -Le dijo alegre mientras le tendía una de las latas que hábilmente saco del sujetador plástico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no !, ¿quién sabe si ya te conoce la clase de droga?

-Qué cosas dices, ¿no ves que la lata está cerrada linda? tranquila, solo toma una.

-Seguro pretendes emborracharme para después abusar de mí -

-Por favor, me ofendes, no soy esa clase de sujeto -Además, solo soy una si quieres. Aunque la verdad pensaba compartir contigo la mitad de mi _six-pack._

\- ¡Qué lindo! me siento tan enternecida -respondió Mikasa sarcástica.

\- ¿Ahora si soy lindo?

-Idiota -acercándose a él le arrebato la lata verde de la mano, y se aseguró que estaba muy cerrada cerrada. -No vayas a tomar tanto, aun debes llevar a cabo una casa, se dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo del capó y le daba un sorbo a la bebida amarga.

\- ¡Que va, soy un visitante al volante! -respondió alegre Jean. -Soy muy hábil, hasta que se haya manejado desde que terminó una sesión de _Jack Daniels_ yo solito -o fuerte al tiempo que abría otra lata.

\- ¡Eso es increíblemente irresponsable! - Reclamo Mikasa: "Consígalo como un mal tipo, pero eso te coloca por los suelos". ¿Acaso no ves que te puedes matar?

-Ese no es problema, ¿no es posible revivirme con uno de tus conjuros, eso es muy excitante ¿no crees?

-No gastaría mi magia en revivirte.

-Claro que sí lo harías bonita, con la magia de tu amor reviviré en la noche de luna nueva después de mi accidente. Acto seguido irá a buscarte a tus lugares donde consumirás el hechizo definitivo de vida nueva, uniéndonos como un solo ser, dentro de tu cama.

\- ¡Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas! revivirás porque te van a enterrar en el cementerio maldito de Stephen King.

\- ¿Te refieres al de aquella película donde los animales reviven y se vuelven asesinos dementes?

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunto a Mikasa con sorpresa. -No creas que te gusta ese tipo de películas.

\- ¡Bromeas! Es muy buena, esas sí son series de horror del bueno, nada que ver con las tonterías que pasan ahora. Aunque no hay nada como los libros, las peliculas lo que está escrito. El rey es todo un maestro del horror místico, porque si hablamos del horror cósmico nadie supera a ...

\- ¡Lovecraft! -gritó Mikasa.

-Exacto, ese tipo si escribía buenas ondas en sus borracheras -rio Jean nuevamente.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír, en realidad no esperaba que tuvieran algún gusto en común, pero sí se dio cuenta de que realmente compartían muchas cosas.

Después de vacilar un momento Jean reacciono - ¡Oye espera, ese era un cementerio para perros!

Mikasa no pudo evitar explotar en risas.

-Era un cementerio de mascotas, y tú eres tan terco que te enterraran ahí por burro. -Alcanzo a decir Mikasa mientras su risa no podía parar.

Lejos de enojarse, Jean solo se pudo evitar entre dientes con cierta ternura, verla atrás de esa forma junto a él era una experiencia que no había imaginado antes. Era verdad, Jean siempre tuvo una hermosa mujer a pesar de que ella mantuvo un rostro serio y taciturno, sin embargo, se dio cuenta en la piel que ella estaba completamente llena de vida y elocuencia, aunque fuera a expensas de burlarse de él, le un momento mágico

Cuando las risas cesaron, ambos contemplaron la vista de la ciudad en completo silencio. Un aura de intimidad con los ojos del operador, Jean siente como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Observó a Mikasa por un instante. El viento en su cabello hermoso, el cual tenía el color del cielo nocturno, mientras que algunos mejones de su cabello jugueteaban frente a sus ojos de color, los mantenían una expresión de melancolía exquisita.

¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? ¿Locura? Jean no estaba seguro de que todos estos sentimientos era lo que estaba invadiendo en ese momento. Comenzó a sentir que su cabeza era millas de vueltas, sentía su cuerpo y sentía que no tenía el aire. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se puso de pie tirando la lata de cerveza tras él. En el camino, admire el hombre estrellado que colgó sobre sus cabezas y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica.

Mikasa estaba absorta observando la belleza del paisaje e increíblemente se sentía cómoda, realmente estaba disfrutando del momento y hasta de la compañía. Parecía que cuando no estaban en la preparación, Jean no era tan idiota como ella pensaba. Tal vez si ... solo si la vez ella le diera una oportunidad de conocerse mejor, quien sabia; podría ocurrir magia entre ellos.

-Mikasa -hablo Jean sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella realmente no se dio cuenta a qué horas él se había acercado.

Levantando la mirada y lo observando por un momento. Nunca se había detenido a un ritmo de esa forma. Su semblante bajo la luz de la luna, el aspecto de un lobo gris, su mirada y sus ojos, miel, enmarcaban, aún más. Poseía la tenacidad, la bravura y la fuerza de uno. Ella que se guiaba por los simbolismos esotéricos y espirituales, es en ese instante que era alguien con quien podría acobijarse. Mikasa se encuentra tan enamorado que el hechizo de luna, que solo se deja escapar por sus labios.

Sin embargo, ella se reclinó sobre ella, posando sus brazos a través de su cadera y recuperando sus labios como suyos. Mikasa dijo que no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento, se dejó llevar por su beso desesperado y húmedo.

Dejó caer la lata vacía de sus manos y lo abrazo por la nuca al tiempo que la prenda del cabello con fuerza. Jean se inclinó aún más sobre ella recostándosela sobre el capó, los suspiros de su respiración agitada y el sonido ahogado de sus besos deseosos de invadir el ambiente.

Jean abandonó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, el cual comenzó a saborear con deseo, mientras que sentía la parte baja de su abdomen. Mikasa, hundida en un éxtasis de lujuria, con la luna sobre ellos, al tiempo que la sensación de la humedad es Jean dejaba en su cuello y que se escurría por sus clavículas.

De otra manera, como se deslizaba furtivamente una de sus manos bajo su falda y acariciaba la piel de sus piernas, lo que la hizo salir de su trance de pasión.

\- ¡Suéltame! -gritó Mikasa dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que lo obligo a separarse de ella de un salto. - ¡Maldita sea, sabía que no podía confiar en ti! -gritó, mientras se bajaba del capó.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -pregunto Jean atónito. La mejilla le ardía muchísimo, además de que sentía que algo caliente le escurría. - ¡Eso dolió!

\- ¡Te estabas aprovechando de mí! ¡¿Y aún te haces la victima ?!

\- ¡Yo no me estaba haciendo un ahorro de ti, también me besaste!

\- ¡Sí, ¡no! -Mikasa vaciló por un momento antes de responder - ¡pero tú tú provocaste!

Su respuesta dejo a Jean con la boca abierta, sin esperar a que él respondiera ella retomo la palabra.

\- ¡Sabes que, solo llévame a casa de vuelta! -Inmediatamente ingreso al auto cerrando la puerta de un golpazo.

Jean se quedó para un momento paralizado ¿Qué hice mal, demonios? ¿Ha sido rápido para ella? El sonido de la bocina del vehículo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Mikasa lo tocaba insistentemente una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ya voy! -grito Jean desesperado mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo y notando a la vez que el amigo que tenía entre sus pantalones estaba muy sensible ¡mierda! Obtener las llaves al fuego en el Mustang y lo arranco.

El camino de regreso fue una verdadera agonía silenciosa, ninguno de los dos era la tensión y el tiempo. Finalmente Jean paró frente a la casa de la chica, de reojo vio el reloj del auto 1:45. Una vez que el auto se detuvo ella tomo sus cosas rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

-Mikasa por favor espera, ¿podemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió?

Pero ella sin dar respuesta bajó del auto y acto seguido lanzo con mucha fuerza la puerta provocando que se cerrara con un estrepitoso golpe.

\- ¡No tenemos nada que hablar! -gritó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada de su casa.

Jean se bajó corriendo del auto y la alcanzo antes de que ella entrara sujetándola por la muñeca.

-Mikasa por favor, hablemos un momento. En un tono de súplica casi ahogado. -en ningún momento traté de propasarme contigo, solo que las cosas se están dando y pues ... creí que tu querías lo mismo, si no querías lo entendía, ¡solo tenías que decirlo! ¡No te pongas así por favor!

\- ¿Por qué no te subes a tu asqueroso auto y te vas a estrellar en algún poste de una vez? -gritó Mikasa mientras la dedicaba una mirada asesina. - ¡Lárgate! No quiero verte nunca más, ojalá te mates en esa porquería. -Rápidamente le arranco la muñeca de la mano de Jean y le arrojo la puerta en la cara.

Jean se quedó pasmado por un momento, sintió una lluvia de sentimientos dentro de su pecho: ira, angustia, tristeza, arrepentimiento. No tenía cara para verla de nuevo ¿realmente actuó como un abusivo? se preguntaba ansioso mientras se dirigía con paso veloz a su vehículo. Antes de entrar hecho un último vistazo a la casa, con la esperanza de que ella también cambiara de parecer y decidiera darle la oportunidad de disculparse, pero eso no ocurrió. Con la sensación de tener un puño en el pecho, entro con su cuerpo rígido en el trasero y en la segunda parte, con un último halo de esperanza mirando hacia su rostro con una señal de ella, ¡nada !. Sin más, metió el pie en el acelerador y se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad.

Dentro y con las luces apagadas, Mikasa se encuentra sentada en la puerta principal con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Un remolino de sentimientos la ahogaba en su miseria. De pronto, escucho el motor con la fuerza en el tiempo que Jean se marchaba, como si hubiera escuchado un balde de agua fría se sobresaltó, en el acto y abrió la puerta buscando a Jean desesperadamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Mustang se Había marchado dejando la cuadra en un total silencio.

-Soy ... una idiota -se dijo a sí misma, golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro profundo. ¿Por qué tuvo ese hecho de esa manera?

 **RENUNCIA**

Shingeki no Kyojin y los personajes presentados en esta obra, hijo propiedad de Hajime Isayama.


	2. Juntos sucumbamos, hasta ver a lucifer

**JUNTOS SUCUMBAMOS, HASTA VER A LUCIFER**

2

Las agujas del reloj eran iluminadas por un halo de luz que entraba a través de la ventana, incesantes, avanzaban con un _tick tack_ que marchaba hacia el infinito del tiempo sin pretender dar marcha atrás.

Mikasa miraba fijamente el reloj que se encontraba en la pared frente a su cama, se hallaba envuelta en un abismo de pensamientos vacíos, contando los segundos de forma regresiva; uno más, y la alarma sonó al tiempo que ella contaba los sesenta segundos exactos 5:00 am

Después de divagar en la oscuridad de su habitación decidió salir de su cama y con pocas ganas se dirigió al cuarto de baño, el cual se encontraba justo a la mitad del pasillo. Una vez dentro, giró la llave de la tina y mientras se llenaba, se despojó de su ropa y la coloco en el cesto correspondiente. Cuando estuvo lista se apresuró a entrar, el agua estaba cálida y le brindo una sensación agradable al tacto, buscando alguna forma de reconfortarse se recostó, dejando que el agua le cubriera hasta el mentón.

¿Por qué trata de conquistarme siempre de esa forma tan disfuncional? –pensó mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba la vista fija en una pequeña araña que siempre aparecía en el techo del cuarto por las mañanas

Tal vez debería de hablar con él…

Lentamente cerró ambos ojos y sin más se hundió dentro del agua, la sensación cálida que cubrió su rostro hizo despertar en ella la misma sensación ardorosa que sintió cuando Jean le dio _ese_ beso, de inmediato pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido. Avergonzada decidió terminar el baño con prontitud.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió al lavabo y mientras cepillaba descuidadamente sus dientes apenas se atrevía a verse a sí misma a los ojos a través del espejo ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta conmigo misma? –Cavilo Mikasa cuando, de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar: ¡tenía un enorme chupetón en el cuello!.

Inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás golpeándose con el sujetador de las toallas y lastimándose el hombro de paso

¡Maldita sea contigo, Jean! ¡Te odio!

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de mañana, y la estación de autobuses de la preparatoria se hallaba repleta de estudiantes ruidosos.

Jean estaba de pie junto al entusiasta de Marco, quien se encontraba sentado en el bordillo de una jardinera, sostenía un par de guías forestales bajo el brazo y no paraba de brindarle datos "relevantes" a Jean, que por enésima vez buscaba entre la multitud a su diosa ctónica.

– ¿Sabías que la reserva de _bosqueviejo_ es una de las más importantes en todo el distrito de María? Dice que existe una amplia variedad de fauna y flora –

–Ajá…–

–Según lo que investigué, se cree que en ese bosque habita una especie de simio gigante, aunque son rumores que no tienen ningún tipo de fundamento científico; aun así, hay muchos lugareños que afirman que la mítica bestia es real…

–Sí, ajá…–

– Los rumores dicen que esa cosa es gigantesca y que tiene una gran barriga en la que no tiene pelo ¿Qué grotesco no crees? –

–Sí, ajá… –

Marco volvió a ver a Jean con molestia y lo encontró en una tarea que en definitiva, no era escucharlo a él.

– ¡Oye! ¿Me estas prestando atención? –pregunto Marco irritado.

–Sí, ajá… – Dijo quedamente el distraído Jean, a lo que Marco respondió con un puñetazo en el hombro con el objetivo de sacarlo del planeta en el que su cabeza estuviera.

– ¡Ayyy! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, maldita sea?! –gruño Jean girándose hacia él – ¡Eso dolió!

–Tú te lo ganas –resintió Marco. – ¡Llevo horas hablándote y tú no haces otra cosa más que contestar con tus "ajás" que ya me colmaron la paciencia!

Jean lo observo por un momento y acto seguido se sentó junto a él –Está bien, ¡escucha atentamente!–le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo tras el cuello para acercarlo más a él, provocando que Marco casi cayera del bordillo.

–Muy bien, ¡estoy en un problema que me tiene bien jodido!

– ¿Te metiste en problemas con la policía de nuevo?

– ¡Peor! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte, hombre!

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿No me digas que al final si te metiste en problemas con los mafiosos de aquella vez?!

– ¡No seas tonto! No es ninguna de esas tonterías, se trata de algo más importante…

– ¿Tienes alguna enfermed…

– ¡Idiota! Ayer Salí con Mikasa y… ¡la cague! –

– ¡Ah! Eso, no seas así Jean, de verdad estaba preocupado.

– ¿Acaso no vez la gravedad del asunto? – preguntó afligido Jean, dejando caer la cabeza. –Ayer logre llevarla a ver las estrellas, y por una burrada lo eche a perder.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Dices que la llevaste a ver las estrellas!? –Marco palideció ante la errónea idea que se empezaba a formular en su cabeza. – ¿Es decir que ustedes dos…?

– ¡Exactamente!, eso mismo. – afirmo Jean con tristeza. –pero si no hago algo pronto ya no habrá más.

– ¿Y qué hiciste, idiota? ¿No fue seguro? –preguntó avergonzado.

–Claro que fue seguro, yo siempre cuido los detalles. –afirmo Jean orgulloso, pensando en que menos mal había hecho el cambio de aceite del motor ese día.

– ¡Cielos Jean! –Se ruborizo Marco mientras su mente iba mucho más lejos. –Entonces ya lo venias planeando.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Uno debe de prevenir riesgos innecesarios con anticipación, ya sabes que, si lo pones mal, se derrama todo el fluido y ahí empiezan los problemas. –Comento Jean ingenuamente mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. –Además después queda todo viscoso y sucio.

– ¡No tenías que ser tan explícito! –reclamó Marco mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

– ¿De que estas hablando?, es lo normal ¿no? –Jean lo miro extrañado. – ¿Acaso tu nunca lo has hecho? –preguntó Jean, confundido, pues sabía que Marco era muy curioso con la mecánica automotriz. –Pensé que eras más hombre.

– ¿¡Qué!? Yo no, bueno, pues la verdad yo…

Pero antes de que Marco pudiera defender su "hombría", Jean lo cayó de golpe.

– ¡Shhh! ¡Espera!

–Pero aún no term… –Jean ansioso había pasado a taparle la boca a Marco con la mano polvosa.

–tmu mmnu esja jujia –alcanzo a protestar Marco, sin tener éxito.

– ¡Ya viene Mikasa! –gritó ahogado Jean dirigiéndose a Marco. –Este es mi momento.

Sin esperar opiniones, Jean soltó a Marco y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la estación de autobuses.

– ¡Jean espera, no estoy seguro de que eso funcione! – pero era demasiado tarde, Jean ya se había largado.

Sasha se encontraba en la entrada de la estación de autobuses cuando diviso a una absorta y distraída Mikasa aproximándose. Sin meditarlo demasiado se acercó hasta su amiga soltando un entusiasta saludo.

– ¡MIKASA! – gritó Sasha al tiempo que saltaba frente a ella.

– ¡SASHA! ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó con genuina molestia. – ¡por poco me provocas un infarto!

– ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –se disculpó entre risas. –es que estabas tan vulnerable que no pude evitarlo.

–A veces no sé por qué seguimos siendo amigas…

– ¿De qué hablas? –protesto Sasha mientras ambas entraban a la estación. –Solo son bromas inocentes. –rio Sasha mientras le entregaba a Mikasa un vaso con jugo de frutas.

Aunque inicialmente Mikasa no estaba de buen humor, su pseudo amiga la estaba ayudando a olvidar _ese_ problema con nombre y apellido.

– ¿Y entonces no me contaras qué paso ayer?, te vez terrible –preguntó Sasha inocentemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, provocando que Mikasa perdiera la calma nuevamente. – ¿La pasaste bien en tu salida? –En realidad Sasha necesitaba saber si su buena amiga le había comprado más comida y quizás, tal vez, por buena suerte, más salchichas en lata.

– ¡NO! –Respondió instintivamente a la defensiva – ¡No la pase NADA bien! ¿Quién la va a pasar bien con ese idiota? –Mikasa estaba de los nervios ahora y no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. – Además, ¡que me vea así de mal es su culpa, ese idiota no me dejo dormir!

– ¡Oh por las tres murallas! –Gritó Sasha sorprendida –No sabía que habías tenido una cita de _ese_ tipo precisamente con _él_ …

– ¡Oh! Espera, no es lo que piensas.

– ¿Por qué no me lo constaste?

– ¡Yo no lo planifique!

– ¿Pero si salieron?

–Eh… no, bueno sí, ¡pero no fue una cita!

– ¿Entonces que fue?

Mikasa divago por un momento tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

–Fue un encuentro casual. –Soltó sin más, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que sonó su desafortunada afirmación.

– ¡Oh!... bueno, sabía que eras _open mind_ , ya sabes con esas cosas góticas tuyas y de la no sé qué de la _wicca_ y todas esas cosas locas –Mikasa le devolvió una mirada molesta. –Como sea, no creí que hicieras _ese_ tipo de cosas, pero como dicen, cada loco con su tema –rio escandalosamente, más por los nervios que por ser algo verdaderamente gracioso.

Mikasa observo como de pronto Sasha empezaba a sonreírle picara, pero no estuvo muy segura del por qué.

–Entonces… ¿Se quedaron toda la noche?

–No, no fue toda la noche, solo un rato, estaba frio…

– ¿En serio? ¿No estaban en algún lugar cálido?

–No, estuvimos a la intemperie…

– ¡¿A la intemperie?!

–Sí, bueno, estuvimos sobre el capó de su auto.

– ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no se quedaron dentro del auto? –La imaginación de Sasha ahora se desbordaba hacia caminos de color rosa.

–Por qué afuera se miraban mejor las estrellas –Respondió Mikasa extrañada, era lógico que dentro del auto no se podía apreciar la vista del mirador.

– ¡Oh vaya! Jamás creí que ese bribón te bajaría los cosmos jajajaja.

– ¡Espera! – Mikasa empezó a comprender hacia donde las estaba llevando su conversación y esa era, precisamente, una muy mala dirección. – ¡Estas mal interpretando todo!

– ¡Shasha, no es lo que estás pensando! –Mikasa ahora moría de la vergüenza, que podría creer ahora su amiga de ella ¡Pensara que soy una zorra!

– ¡Maldita sea Jean, esto es tu culpa! –

– ¿El que es mi culpa, nena? –Escucho Mikasa justo detrás suyo no puede ser, esa voz…

Sin girarse para verlo, comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la multitud, en un intento de perderlo de vista, sus manos sudaban y sentía que el rostro le ardía.

– ¡Por favor Mikasa, solo escúchame!

Mikasa siguió sin mirar atrás, cuando noto que las personas empezaban a hacer algo parecido a un círculo y señalaban entre risas justo detrás de ella. No puede ser, ¿ahora qué?

Cuando Mikasa decidió, al fin, darse la vuelta se encontró a Jean quien estaba de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente.

¡Oh, no, por favor no! –Mikasa estaba horrorizada, sabía que cuando Jean tenía entre manos un plan para conquistarla, las cosas nunca acababan bien para ella.

– ¡Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, por favor no lo hagas!–rogo Mikasa alterada.

–Shh, ¡calla y aprecia este espectáculo que he preparado para ti! –comentó eufóricamente Jean, mientras realizaba una especie de reverencia pomposa al tiempo que se hincaba frente a ella con una pose extravagante.

Mikasa estaba atónita, tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de ver se dirigió a Jean con determinación. – ¡A mí no me cayes! ¡Y ya vete de aquí!

– ¡Cállate fenómeno, todos queremos ver! –gritó alguien desde la multitud.

– ¡Cállate bicho raro! –gritaron aún más entre la multitud.

– ¡Mikasa cállate, yo también quiero ver! –comentó Sasha que estaba junto a ella.

– ¡Eres una maldita, Sasha! –resintió Mikasa.

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de garganta de Jean, el cual demandaba toda la atención.

– Ahora un poema, para ti mi amor nocturno, diosa de la oscuridad, el cual dice así:

Algunas risas sonaron entre los presentes, cosa que no distrajo a Jean de su faena.

Mikasa solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. – ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? –pensó, mientras se ponía una mano en el rosto de la vergüenza.

 _La ausencia de color, mi favorito_

 _Lo no hay, en donde existo_

 _Solo el infierno y yo._

 _No hay colores en las flores ni en el arcoíris_

 _Los pájaros cuervos, los amaneceres anocheceres_

 _Solo el negro y yo._

 _Veo tus ojos color de vileza, labios obscenos_

 _Tu mirada pornográfica, sonrisa pervertida_

 _Rostro taciturno, caminar de alma en pena._

 _Vampira succionadora de vida_

 _Caníbal a mordiscos, asesina_

 _Siempre perezco lujurioso ante ti_

 _Remolino de bajos instintos_

 _Salvaje de bajas pasiones_

 _Hasta que juntos sucumbamos_

 _Hasta ver a lucifer._

Todos los presentes permanecían absortos ante tan peculiar estilo literario. No sabían si Jean estaba bromeando, si estaba insultándola o si simplemente estaba loco.

–Mikasa, luz de mi sombra, protectora de mi noche, ¿me perdonarías por mi falta de anoche? –Y sin esperar respuesta, Jean saco un ramo de rosas que llevaba escondido a sus espaldas, las cuales resultaron ser muy peculiares: rosas negras adornadas con tres pequeñas réplicas de cabezas reducidas de Suhar. Inmediatamente se las ofreció, aun estando de rodillas.

Mikasa estaba tan impresionada que no sabía que decir, tenía la piel erizada por la emoción, las manos frías y el pulso completamente acelerado. Sin lugar a dudas, era el poema más bello que alguna vez alguien le había dedicado. La atmosfera oscura y dramática entre ambos se volvió aún más intensa cuando vio ese oscuro ramo de rosas bizarras, acercándose con cautela tomo el ramo y aprecio una de las pequeñas _Tzantza_ que adornaban el ramo, tenían un nivel de detalle tan verídico que hasta se podía observar la cicatrización _post morten_ alrededor de los labios cocidos de las víctimas.

–Jean, no sé qué decir… –Mikasa apenas podía articular palabra alguna, el rubor de sus mejillas le daban vida a su pálido rostro, resultando ser el único color brillante que le iluminaba. –En realidad, respecto a lo que paso anoche yo…

– ¡Oh por Sina!, qué situación más del asco tenemos acá –interrumpió Historia en tono aburrido. –parece la escena barata de una película _porn gore._ – Todos los presentes se echaron a reír.

–Tienes razón Queen B, parece que estos dos inadaptados están haciendo un _casting_ para Viernes 13 –se burló Reiner.

– ¡Yo quiero ver las escenas de sexo alocado! –grito Hitch. – ¡Me avisan cuando las interpreten!

–Si esas escenas ya la hicieron anoche –rio Sasha

– ¡SHASHA! –Grito Mikasa mientras se giraba hacia su amiga – ¡maldita traidora!

– ¿De verdad ya interpretaron la escena de amor? –preguntó Armin que se acababa de incorporar al grupo.

–Pues, yo creo que si –resolvió Marco, que iba llegando con Armin.

Una atmosfera de burlas y risas los envolvieron, Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente avergonzada.

–Ya cállense idiotas –bufó Jean claramente irritado. –Como que sigan jodiendo, me pongo una máscara de _hockey_ y los parto a machetazos en el campamento. ¡Se los prometo!

Ante tales declaraciones algunos rieron, mientras que algunos otros, como Armin, se tomaron en serio las amenazas, al fin de cuentas, era muy sabido por todos que Jean ya había hecho algunas visitas a la correccional de menores.

–Podríamos continuar en lo que estábamos, mi diosa de la oscuridad –sugirió Jean, tomando de la mano a Mikasa y estampándole un beso.

Mikasa, que ahora estaba muerta de los nervios, tanto por culpa de los presentes, como por el mismo Jean y sus propios sentimientos contradictorios, decidió, sin más destapar el jugo de frutas que tenía en sus manos y arrojárselo a Jean en la cara.

– ¡Te odio! –gritó, y sin más huyo a paso violento del lugar, alejándose entre las risas de sus compañeros.

– ¿Amigo, estas bien? –pregunto Marco acercándose a Jean y entregándole un pañuelo.

– ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? –Preguntó el cabizbajo Jean.

–Ánimos Jean, lo que pasa es que está nerviosa –sugirió Marco más por darle ánimos a Jean que por realmente creerlo. –Estoy seguro que ella si está encantada por tu presentación.

–No me mientas, Marco, eso no es verdad –respondió Jean aún más triste que antes.

Marco preocupado por los sentimientos de su amigo, comenzó a analizar las acciones de Mikasa, notando un detalle importantísimo.

–Si no le hubiera gustado lo que hiciste, dime entonces ¿Por qué se llevó tu ramo de rosas?

Jean sobresaltado busco con la mirada a su diosa ctónica, la cual en efecto aún llevaba el ramo negro en sus manos.

– ¡Mira que he dado en el blanco! –gritó Jean con su humor renovado, al tiempo que daba un salto triunfal con el puño en dirección al cielo, golpeando la mandíbula de Marco en su trayecto y provocando que sus anteojos salieran disparados de su cara. –O más bien dicho en el negro, entiendes ¿verdad? –sugirió Jean entre risas.

– ¡Auch! – gritó Marco mientras trataba de capturar sus anteojos en el aire, sin éxito. –Jean, me alcanzas mis anteojos.

Pero en ese momento hubo una fuerte explosión en el parqueo, provocando que los estudiantes dieran un salto del susto; se trataba del profesor Erwin Smith, él tenía la costumbre de usar pistolas de bengala cuando necesitaba llamar la atención de los presentes.

– ¡Joder! ¡Que susto!, démonos prisa, antes que a ese loco se le ocurra disparar otra bengala –sugirió a Jean jalando a Marco de la manga de suéter y pisando los anteojos de su amigo.

– ¡Jean, mis anteojos!

– ¿Uh? –Jean observo el rostro de Marco por un segundo – sobre eso, me alegra mucho que decidieras usar contactos, en vez de esos ridículos anteojos, te vez mejor sin ellos, quizás consigues alguna chica, al fin.

– ¡Pero estuve usando mis anteojos toda la mañana!

–Si, como digas, ¡vamos!

Cuando ambos llegaron, ya la mayoría de estudiantes estaban alrededor de los autobuses, en la entrada de uno de ellos, se encontraba el profesor Smith, encargado de la clase 104 junto con la doctora Zoe, listos para dar las instrucciones sobre el viaje.

–Buenos días compañía, a continuación les explicare el plan de la expedición. –junto al profesor Smith estaba Mike Zacharius, profesor de deportes, sosteniendo un mapa lo suficientemente alto para que todos los estudiantes alcanzaran a ver.

–Muy bien, la estrategia es la siguiente –gritó con voz serena pero muy fuerte –Los buses avanzaran por rutas separadas, en una formación de larga distancia para la detección de enemigos, cuando un bus encuentre un puesto de registro de la policía lanzara una bengala para que el otro bus sepa que avanza su ruta sin problemas.

–El primer bus ira a cargo del conserje Levi y su equipo, mientras que el otro bus ira bajo mi cargo junto con la doctora Zoe. Pueden estar tranquilos, con esta formación les aseguro que llegaremos todos a nuestro destino. –y de esta forma concluyo su explicación.

Los estudiantes miraban expectantes al profesor Smith, sin entender cuál era la razón de ser de avanzar de esa forma.

– ¿He?, profesor Smith –preguntó uno de los estudiantes que acababa de levantar la mano dudoso – ¿por qué avanzaremos de esta forma?

Erwin Smith lo observo penetrantemente con su característica sonrisa perturbadora. – ¿No es lógico? –Preguntó muy serio – Ninguno de nosotros tiene licencia para conducir.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron al unísono al escuchar su honesta respuesta.

Entre el bullicio y la multitud de estudiantes, una chica vestida completamente de negro, estrujaba un ramo de rosas negras contra su pecho.

–Jean, ¿Por qué eres así?


End file.
